


You Snooze, You Lose

by misura



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: It happened sometimes, Beckett knew. A little bit of drink, a smidgen of poor judgment, and bam.





	You Snooze, You Lose

It happened sometimes, Beckett knew. A little bit of drink, a smidgen of poor judgment, and bam.

Sure, the night-before might be fun, but the morning-after, not so much. Feelings got hurt, toes got stepped on, and by the end of the day, you ended up working and pulling jobs together with people who'd seen you naked or worse: people whom _you'd_ seen naked.

"Babe," Val said. She sounded real close, which was good. It meant that soft weight he was lying on - quite comfortably, even - wasn't Rio's.

He mumbled a bit, pretending to still be half-asleep. A third, tops.

"I know you're awake, babe." There was a bit of prodding.

Beckett opened one of his eyes. "Sure I am. Now. So what's so damn important you can't let an old man catch up on his beauty sleep? Something on fire?"

"Beauty sleep, eh?" Rio snickered. "Waste of effort, you ask me."

"Don't think anybody did," Beckett said. "But thanks, buddy. And let me add to that you're quite the looker yourself. Provided you like 'em short and a bit chubby."

"Oh, ouch." Rio snorted. "Jealous, much? It's all right, you can admit it. No shame. I mean, you're only human. Can't compete with the guy who's got four hands, can you?"

"It's not about how many you have, it's about what you can do with them." Beckett yawned. If it had just been him and Val now, something might have happened. Something worth getting all the way awake for, maybe.

"In your case, it's more about what you _can't_ do with 'em. What do you say, Val? Ready to dump this loser and hook up with someone who actually knows what he's doing?"

Val prodded Beckett again. All in good fun, probably. Definitely. Even so, Beckett judged that any form of retaliation or complaint would not go over well. Women were like that: you had to let them have their little eccentricities, their small foibles.

Come to think of it, hot-shot pilots were like that, too. Good thing Beckett had a thick skin.

"Naw," Val said, smiling at Beckett in a way that made him want to sneak off and check on that little nest-egg he'd put together real quick, just in case. (He wanted to trust her - heck, he wanted to trust both of them, morning tempers and extra arms and hurtful comments and everything. But. Real life was about always keeping your eyes on the prize, and waking up in recollected orgasmic bliss wasn't going to be putting any credits in your hands when life kicked you in the balls and put you down into the mud.)

"Well, hey, your loss, rest of the galaxy's gain," Rio said. "And no offense taken."

"If you're going to ask me next, my answer's no, too," Beckett said. "Got everything I could ever want right here, thanks, pal."

Rio scoffed. "As if. Give me some credit for taste, at least. Besides, that's not what you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night." Admittedly, he didn't seem to recall most of them, but then, extenuating circumstances notwithstanding, that was probably all for the better.

"Sure, if you count repeating 'please, Rio, do that thing again' like, six times."

"Pretty sure it was three," Beckett said. "And if memory serves, I got a few 'please's from you as well."

"If you boys are done." Val didn't bother with prodding again. "I could really use a shower."

"Well, I don't know. Rio, we done?" Sure, last night had been last night, and four arms didn't really do it for Beckett half as well as Val's ... curves in all the right places, but well, beggars, choosers and crooks.

"Like a yellow zadook that's been boiling for six hours straight."

"I don't know what that means."

Val rolled her eyes and got up, offering Beckett a lovely view which a wiser man would surely have ignored.

Rio scoffed. "You should really get out more, you know? See the galaxy."

"This day and age, who has the time? Or the money?" Beckett asked. "So, Val, need a hand with that shower? Give your back a nice scrub, what do you say? I'll do yours if you'll do mine."

"Hey. Why settle for one when you can have four, that's what I say."

Beckett decided that enough was enough. "Are we going to have a problem here?"

"Well, hey," Rio replied, raising all four of his arms, "I was thinking more of some nice, clean shower sex, but if you're not feeling up to it this early in the morning."

"You knuckleheads coming or what?" Val asked. "I haven't got all day, you know."

"Right," Beckett said. "Credits to make, clients to steal from, fellow-crooks to double-cross. Truly, there is no rest for the wicked."

"Hey, my mom wanted me to become a lawyer," Rio said. "Now those guys are pure wickedness. You and me, we're just small-time entrepreneurs, trying to make an honest living."

"She must be very proud of you."

"Not if she knew I was hanging out with a couple of two-arms, she wouldn't," Rio said.

There was a clever response to that right on the tip of Beckett's tongue, so close he could almost taste it, but then Val shut the door to the shower cabin and the whole thing seemed to lose its relevance.

"Now look what you've done. Happy?"

Rio shrugged. "Hey. You're the one who kept talking. Not my fault."

"This whole sex thing is going to be the ending of a beautiful friendship, I can tell."

"Oh, bah. Don't be such a pessimist."


End file.
